The Perfect Superhero
by uniquelymackenzie52
Summary: Ember Rose is just a normal albeit talented high school student, when a mad scientist decideds to abduct her and use her to create the perfect combonation of all the worlds greatest superheroes. Just after the procedure is finished she is rescued by Nightwing. Togethor Ember Rose and Nightwing explore her new found powers, her future and their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

"No! NO! Please stop, not again! It hurts so much! Please no!" Ember Rose woke with a start from the very real nightmare. She shook her head and said, "That's all over now, those are just bad dreams…just bad dreams."

Jumping out of bed she stretched her arms high over her head until a satisfactory POP! rang out. Walking over to the small, banged up brown dresser in the corner of her grey room, she yanked open a drawer and rummaged around for her favorite cropped tank top and workout sweats. Pulling on her beat up converse, she grabbed an apple from her nightstand and ran out her door to join the throngs of students heading from their drab dormitories to the main campus of Barnaby Wallace's Institute for the Gifted.

Ember Rose was acutely aware of her surroundings. She could hear a pair of chemistry students to her right discussing the explosions they had set of the night before. And on her left she noted two Olympic gold winning gymnasts conversing about the latest extreme diet fad. Everything was normal so far at the Institute. Everything but her, of course.

Ember Rose was here because of her fighting prowess and advanced genius. She was one of the very few at the Institute on scholarship, because her parents were dead, or just didn't want to be a part of their daughter's life. Ember cringed, she hated thinking about her parents. If they hadn't left her to grow up on the streets she wouldn't be having these nightmares. But now was not the time to focus on those, now was the time to fight.

She arrived at the gym 5 minutes early, as usual, which meant 25 minutes late for the rest of the class. No one chided her though; they didn't have the courage. Ember was revered at this school. And…the last person to cross her ended up with a broken arm.

Throwing away her apple core, Ember Rose bent over and started to stretch. She was quickly joined by two other people, Adam and Dee, two other advanced fighters that she had befriended while at the Institute.

Suddenly, an alarm started to blare and glaring red lights flashed all around the building. All the students were immediately on high alert. Glancing out the window, Ember Rose saw that the entire campus was enveloped in the same plight. Just as quickly as it had sounded, the alarm stopped. Washed in the eerie red glow of the alarm lights, the students listened as the speakers crackled to life and a sinister voice announced with a cackle, "Hello my little pretties, if you want to survive to see tomorrow then I suggest you all gather in your ridiculously large auditorium for an um, special announcement."

"What do we do?" Adam asked fear creeping into his voice.

"We go and listen," Ember Rose replied, "and try not to get killed." Following her outside, the entire class whispered in fear about what was going on. Ember Rose was frightened though, she put on a calm façade as she scanned the skies for a glimpse of a Justice League member. An entire boarding school being taken hostage, especially one as prestigious as Barnaby's was bound to show up on their radar.

"Come on," she barked as she soldiered forward. Lining the walkways were tall, muscular men with guns. There was two guarding the doors to the auditorium and as she passed between them, the one of the right whistled and reached out to slap her butt. Reacting quickly, she took hold of his arm, twisted it behind him and yanked up until she heard a loud snap. Twirling back around, she took two steps toward the door then paused to snarl over her soldier, "Don't ever touch my ass!"

Once inside, the majority of the students sat around in clusters and stared fearfully up at the stage where a tall, balding man in a dirty lab coat stood watching. Ember Rose, defiant and fearless as always marched right up to the base of the stage and demanded loud and ferociously, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Why, my dear, I have come to collect someone of special interest to me." He said to her with a sticky sweet smile.

"You will not take any one of these students! Not while I am here."

"Well, it isn't any of them I want. You see, my dear Ember Rose, I want you."

"What? Why the hell do you want me?" she asked incredulously.

"Because of your strength, your genius. You are the perfect specimen my dear."

"Specimen for what?"

"Grab her!" He yelled out without warning.

Whirling around, she prepared to take on the onslaught of henchmen. The first one, she aimed a powerful kick at his temple. He dropped to the ground like a stone, unconscious or dead. They came faster after that, surrounding her. She was a whirlwind, punching and kicking; sidestepping and dodging; until, suddenly an explosion in the ceiling halted the fight. Plaster dust rained down like fine snow and coming out of the shadows and dust were three iconic figures, Batman, Robin and Nightwing! The students all cheered with new hope and began to fight off their captors.

The three superheroes started fighting their way to the front. Ember Rose was watching in stunned silence until a rough hand jerked her back. And before she could put up a fight and she felt the cool round end of a gun point at her head. The mad scientist yelled out and everyone on the ground froze.

The Caped Crusader and his two companions slowly walked forward. "Let her go Splice!" Batman's voice rung out in the sudden silence.

Laughing madly the scientist replied, "I rather not! You see I have big plans for her! Big plans!"

Abruptly, Nightwing started to sprint forward, but it was to late Splice and Ember Rose had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hoped you enjoyed please review! Here is the second. _

The last thing Ember Rose remembered was someone running forward to help her. _But who? _She thought, _I-I can't remember. Why can't I remember?_

Looking around she discovered that she was lying in a simple white hospital bed, yet the giant room around her looked more like a mad scientists laboratory. And that's when it hit her. Everything that had happened, Splice, the fight and then Batman, an-and _Nightwing. _

"Oh good, you're awake! We can begin the procedure now." The mocking voice was just out of sight.

"W-what procedure? Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Ah ah ah! So many questions, so little time. Where to begin? Oh yes, you see Ember Rose the moment I became interested in science I had a vision! To create the most perfect superhuman there is. And they would be mine to command! Of course it took many years to compile all the data and I was kicked out of several institutions because they thought me crazy! But who is the crazy one now? I have everything I need! Including you, the perfect test subject. Shall we begin?"

Ember Rose was still processing the data when she realized two young men were wheeling her bed over to a tangle of machinery.

"This will only hurt…a lot! Ha ha ha!" He cackled as she was lifted struggling from her bed an placed on a metal table. They strapped her down and begin to stick long, thick needles into her body. One in each temple, in her tear ducts, arms, legs each hurting more than the last. Cringing in pain, she noticed out of the corner of her eye how each was attached to a long tube, and each tube was connected to a separate container of glowing liquid.

Squinting she read the label on one: DNA: Superman POWERS: lasers, ice breath and strength. She read another: DNA: Flash POWERS: Super-sonic speed. And another: DNA: Wonder Woman POWERS: Flight. There were so many more, but just at that moment, Splice held a mask up to her face. She inhaled the thick steam coming out of it and suddenly the room started to spin.

She choked out one word, "Anesthesia?"

He chuckled, "Oh no! I _like_ to see the pain on my patients faces. That is just something to keep your white blood cells from attacking the foreign substances in your body."

Fear filled her eyes as he pulled a lever.

Suddenly, pain exploded, blossoming with in her spreading down her limbs! Her body was on fire, she could see her skin melting, feel her insides boiling, ready to burst! She writhed on the table, but people moved to restrain her. The moment their hands touched her skin it felt like knives stabbing her over and over, cutting open her skin and letting her bleed dry.

She heard someone screaming, a scream so loud and shrill, so full of pain it made her blood curdle. Later she realized she was the one screaming. Then finally it was over.

Just as she was about to give into a blissful black infinity the building shook.

Unexpectedly, the wall in front of her was gone, blown into a million pieces. And standing there, among the rubble, was someone she recognized. It hurt though, to think so she just watched.

The boy was a whirlwind around the room. Knocking people unconscious, avoiding gun fire and making his way, she realized, to her. Suddenly he was there, he ripped the needles from her skin and for the next minute all she new was red pain. When she became aware of the surroundings again, he had carried her back through the wall and was now carefully laying her down in the back seat of a car. This time she did give into the blissful darkness.

Coming to, Ember Rose looked around, scanning her surroundings. She was in a lavish room adorned with gold. The bed she was lying on felt like a cloud and looked fit for a queen. She on the other hand, looked like she had been dragged through the streets.

Her body was thoroughly bruised and covered in grime. She reached up and felt her hair, it felt more like a pile of knotty straw than hair. And then she saw him. He was asleep in the chair next to her bed. He looked like he hadn't left this room in days. He woke with a start, as if he felt her eyes searching him.

He looked at her with a small smile and said, "Good, you're awake. Welcome to Bruce Wayne's mansion."


End file.
